Currently, vehicles may include numerous vehicle systems that may each include numerous settings that may be modified by numerous occupants of a vehicle. In particular, the numerous settings may be modified by individuals that may include numerous drivers and/or non-driving passengers of the vehicle that may modify a number of settings in the vehicle to be in accordance with their preferences. In some cases, vehicle settings may be modified based on a set of input buttons labeled with numbers (e.g., Input 1, Input 2, Input 3) that may be set to be programmed to memorize certain vehicle settings. Such memorized vehicle settings may pertain to customized setting of certain vehicle systems such as a vehicle seating system, a vehicle infotainment system, a vehicle HVAC system, etc. for a number of individuals that correspond to the number of input buttons. Therefore, these input buttons may limit settings for a small number of individuals. Consequently, individuals additional to the number of individuals that have fully utilized the input buttons to memorize their preferred vehicle settings may not be able to save their preferred vehicle settings unless they overwrite one of the additional individual's saved preferred vehicle settings corresponding to the input buttons.
Additionally, utilizing the set of input buttons to initiate the individual's preferred settings may have some drawbacks with respect to an amount of time it may take for the settings to be executed prior to the vehicle being operated. For example, in many cases individuals may select their respective input button only after approaching or entering the vehicle for the vehicle settings to be adjusted based on the preferred vehicle settings. In many cases, the respective input buttons may only operate if the vehicle is fully enabled (e.g., engine is turned on). Therefore, in many cases the individuals have to wait for a period of time for the vehicle settings to be adjusted based on their preferred vehicle settings before the vehicle is operated.